


Shenanigans

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Educating Nikolaj [3]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gwen and Nik arent actors or in relationships, Illicit sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Nikolaj is frustrated and horny, what will happen when he bumps into someone in the library.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahoftarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/gifts).

> Same warnings as the previous two apply. Based on the fact someone shagged someone in my university library. (I swear we aren't all inappropriate and shagging everywhere. Enjoy, Pure. Xxx

Gwendoline and Nikolaj’s date had gone really well but Nikolaj was becoming increasingly frustrated. The end of his degree was coming and he was stuck in the library writing his dissertation. He was stressed and horny and this only multiplied when Gwendoline put a selfie on Snapchat with a short skater skirt on. Nikolaj was instantly turned on by her long legs and was becoming more frustrated as he couldn’t seem to find the words to sum up the next part he was writing. Nik decided to go for a cigarette and coffee break and try and find a book he wanted to use. After he was slightly more relaxed he came back into the library and went straight to the law section. The book he was looking for was down a dark row of shelves and as he turned the corner he found someone else in that row.

‘Dark corners are not safe for someone as pretty as you, miss.’ Nikolaj whispered into the ladies ear.

‘I can’t understand why they wouldn’t be.’ The woman replied.

‘Well that’s because there are men like me.’ Said Nikolaj as he captured the woman's lips causing a moan to cascade from them.

Nik pushed the woman against the shelves as their hands were roaming each others bodies. Nikolaj undone the buttons in the woman's shirt and looked back at her smug.

‘I like that you've stopped wearing a bra for me you minx.’ Said Nik as his head darted to her breasts. The woman's head fell back in pleasure as Nik playfully nipped her already pebbled nipples. Nik then slowly kissed down her stomach before reaching her skirt. Nik hitched it up to see that once again she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

‘Now vixen no knickers eh? You insatiable minx. This skirt is my new favourite thing you know. It has been driving me mad all day and makes these look incredible.’ Nik said kissing the womens lightly freckled thighs. Nik kissed up her legs before reaching the neatly trimmed blonde thatch at the apex of her thighs. Nik playfully laboured kisses on it before resting his tongue on her clit. Causing the woman to stifle a slight moan. Nik took to licking her from clitoris to perineum teasing her until she begged.

‘Nik, please. The woman said with a hoarse moan before nik slipped his tongue inside of her causing her hand to fly up to her mouth to contain the scream threatening to come out and ruin their rendezvous. Nik took to putting one finger inside of her and then another slightly tilting it to bring her completion quicker. The ministrations with his hand and tongue made the woman above him come into his mouth which delighted Nik.

‘Now we're not quite finished yet vixen.’ Nik said to the recovering woman as he captured her lips as he undone his trousers allowing his now hard cock to spring free and allow the woman to play with. Nik couldn’t take it anymore and lifted her up against the bookshelf and entered her in one swift motion. Causing both of them to hiss with pleasure. Nik thrust into her slowly at the beginning to tease her before she lifted her legs and wrapped them around him. Allowing him to fuck her even deeper. Their shagging soon sped up as they both were feeling an undeniable amount of pleasure and soon the woman Nik was ever so intimately connected to started to clamp around him as her orgasm came. This activated his release and he allowed the woman's pussy to milk every last drop of his seed from him.

‘Wow that was hot.’ The woman admitted as she regained her posture and began to redress herself.

‘I couldn’t agree more Gwendoline.’ Replied Nikolaj looking at his disheveled lecturer who had a new post coital glow about her. 

‘I have a class in five minutes Nikolaj, I’ve got to go.’ Said Gwen as she grabbed her stuff and the book she wanted and left the library with the scent of sex very much about her making a mental note to go to the bathroom and douse herself in perfume and clean her legs up as they were now covered in Nikolaj’s seed.

Nik gathered the book he needed and headed back to his seat in the library with his study group virtually glowing.

‘You alright Nik? You've been gone a long time and we were getting worried.’ Replied his friend Pete who was another mature student.

‘Yeah I’m fine went for a walk as I needed some fresh air. Nothing better than a bit, so invigorating.’ Nikolaj said cracking back on with his dissertation. Who knew that some illicit rendezvous with an Amazonian Goddess would clear his mind and make him so much more relaxed.


End file.
